Better Than Revenge
by Ripred's Follower
Summary: This is my submission for GottaBeJustMe's Twisted Relationships! challenge. It's a songfic based off Taylor Swift's "Better Than Revenge". I am not MB or TS. After you finish it,look up the french word for bad. You will get the pun.


**Now go stand in the corner**

**And think about what you did**

**Ha, time for a little revenge**

**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer**

**And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him**

**She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause**

**She took him faster than you can say sabotage**

The song came blaring onto the radio as sixteen year old Red Grimm seethed at the injustice of life. Miranda Mauvais was dating Garson Blue a.k.a. Little Boy Blue. Last summer,she had him wrapped around her little finger. He came over everyday,made jokes about Granny's cooking, helped her post pictures of Sabrina and Puck making g out, played tennis with her in July, and then Miranda enters the scene. She and Red were best friends forever. Or so she thought. Miranda got Garson Blue alone,and she took him faster than she could say sabotage.

**I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it**

**I underestimated just who I was dealing with**

**She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum**

**She underestimated just who she was stealing from**

Red continued listening to the Taylor Swift song,since it seemed to be describing her life now. She hadn't honestly expected for it to happen. Miranda herself had said she had the hots for Tyler Ananse, not Garson. What a lie that was. It hurt even worse was that Miranda knew that Red had a crush on Garson Blue. But their dating wouldn't last long,if Red had anything to do with it

**She's not a saint, and she's not what you think**

**She's an actress, whoa**

**She's better known for the things that she does**

**On the mattress, whoa**

There was a rumor going around that the high school that the football team had given Miranda a nickname: Kneepads. The innuendo was not subtle but it did the trick. As Miranda's best friend, Red ignored the gossip,but now freed from that bondage,she saw that they weren't rumors, they were facts. She must admit that Miranda was a good actress though. What if that was the reason Miranda was dating Garson?

**Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys**

**On the playground won't make you many friends**

**She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind]**

**There is nothing I do better than revenge, h**a

But as she said before, this was not going to last for long if Red had anything to do with it . Miranda was practically asking for Red to get revenge.

**She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list**

**She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so _over it_**

**I think her ever present frown is a little troubling**

**She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but**

Ever since getting with Garson, the most popular guy in school,Miranda had dumped Red like she had the plague. She had every reason to,not good ones,but reasons none of the less. Since becoming the most popular girl in school, they hadn't talked much,except when Miranda asked why Red had been rhyming her name with things. It wasn't really her fault that she once called Miranda, "fat panda" was it? Okay,it was, but it was too tempting to resist _not _calling her that.

**Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know**

**Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go**

**Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me**

**That no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity**

This song is remarkably like my feud with Miranda, Red noted. When Miranda was younger, she went to prep school. She still retained some of that haughtiness after she starting going to public, and now that she got Garson it just burst out of control. Red would have to teach her lesson in humbleness,won't she.

The chorus came on and Red pondered her predicament till the next set of verses.

**I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey**

**You might have him, but haven't you heard?**

**I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey**

**You might have him, but I always get the last word**

She was just a thing for Miranda to roll her haughty eyes at,but not for long. Soon,it will be her cuddling with Garson at the football games. Her he would kiss in public.

The chorus came on again,while Red tried to find a way to get revenge on her once best friend who showed her true colors.

**And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**

**'Cause I don't think you do, oh**

**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**

**I don't think you do, I don't think you do**

**Let's hear the applause**

**C'mon show me how much better you are**

**See you deserve some applause**

**'Cause you're so much better**

**She took him faster than you can say sabotage**

The song came to an epic end,leaving Red with a course of action, the only question was, Tyler Ananse or Alex Sodek? She was _totally_ going to show Miranda Mauvais exactly who was boss at Ferryport Landing High.


End file.
